


roughin it

by hold_me_tender



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Breathplay, Dean is a Little Shit, Demon Fight, F/M, Fingering, Lowercase, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Wall Sex, sam is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_me_tender/pseuds/hold_me_tender
Summary: when a hunt doesn’t go to plan, tension rises between dean and the recent hunter the winchesters have taken under their wing.





	roughin it

if i die today, it's totally dean winchester’s fault. 

the demon blows fire down my neck as he chases me. not today, satan, not today. the warehouse is vast so running is easy; getting away is the trick. i drop down and the air knocks out of me as the demon tumbles over my back. where the fuck is dean? 

demon boy writhes and i decide to not stick around for him to recover. a kick to the face spares me a moment. the famed hunter rushes into frame, brandishing his demon knife, chest heaving as he stares around wildly.

"over here, asshole!" 

dean’s attention snaps to me and then to his right before he makes a run for it. i go to kick the demon in the chest, but he's too quick. before i know it im on the cold cement, wrestling with the monster. his eyes flick black as he bunches my collar. shit, i think, right before he slams my back against the concrete. i serve him a right hook, crawling forward to scratch and punch where i can. with each hit i perform an exorcism.

im so killing dean when this is over. speaking of the bitch, where was he? he fucking ditched me with this asshole. there’s a loud crash and male grunting. i shout as an arm curls around my neck. not good. the attacker drags me up, squeezing tighter. my feet are just barely scraping the ground. he stumbles as i hoist my bottom half up and slam it down. we both hit concrete and i scramble away. dean is barely ganking his demon when i make it to him. 

"a little help would be nice, idjit!" 

he pulls the knife out aggressively. "sorry, sweetheart, i was a little held up," he barks. his attention shoots behind me, apple green eyes flashing dark. 

i spin around and cast the spell. "manete!" the demon stops in his tracks. when he’s still standing, i huff and snatch the knife from dean’s hand. "don’t worry, i’ll do it," with that, the blade is launched into the creature’s chest, orange glow emanating as he dies.

i toss the knife at dean. "take me home."

the ride back was silent. winchester didn’t even turn on the radio. i don’t see any reason to wait for him when we pull into the garage and his scoff is muffled by the slamming of the door behind me. 

"hey! how was the bar?" sam doesn’t look up from the thick folder.

“oh, sam, you have no idea.”

"what?" he chuckled and leaned onto his elbows, tucking his hair behind his ear.

"you’re a dear, that's what. always so intelligent! so brave! so compassionate!"

the kitchen door sweeps open and in walks dean. "and then there's your big brother, Sammy!” dean turns to look at me. "what, I'm stupid, cowardly, and intolerant?"

i snort. "how’d you know i was gonna say that?"

"you’re predictable," he deadpans.

"am i as predictable as your inability to clock the three fucking demons?”

sam puts his hands up. "whoa, whoa, slow down. demons?"

dean throws down his weapons bag. "how the hell was I supposed to know they were demons? and whatever, i wasn't scared of 'em."

three seconds, that's all i need. relax. don’t lose your cool. time to recoup. my hands find themselves clasped together, and in the calmest voice i can muster, i bid the two boys goodnight. the door swings open behind me and heavy foot steps follow. by the way the breath shifted and flared down my spine, one could tell it was an infuriated dean winchester.

"you don't get to walk away like that.”

the trek down the hall feels like forever. dean is rambling about respect and blah blah blah blah blah. the tirade stops as i open the door. dean pulls it closed and slams my back into the wood. his jaw is clenched tighter than my legs, and his glare is deadlier than i could ever dish. the corner of his lip twitches in a near snarl. 

"i said, listen to me," his nails are digging crescents into my skin and it’s difficult for me to focus on those deep green eyes.

“or what? you gonna spank me?"

"im getting pretty damn close to wanting to, girl," he growls as his fingers ghost across my windpipe.

there’s no chance to think before the retort leaves my mouth. "i doubt you could get me off."

my back is exposed to air and dean wastes no time dragging me into the room and pushing my face into the concrete wall. his hands are feverish all over my waist, scratching up to my breasts. he squeezes the mounds, licking at my neck and earlobe. 

"this okay?" he breathes roughly into my ear.

"fuck. yes.”

dean makes quick work of stripping himself down. layer upon layer of cloth is removed to expose his perfect muscles. i nearly whimper at the thing between his thighs. his black briefs are still on, but the thick flesh beneath it is begging to come out and play. 

there’s buzzing in my ears. his voice comes clear through the hum. "don’t move." something tells me i should resist the urge to make some stupid remark. dean is all teeth and no lick, attacking my sensitive skin. my hands are pinned above my head to keep them from touching him again. even when he releases them I keep them there. he seemed to appreciate that. 

in record time, he has my shirt ripped open and my jeans shoved down around my ankles, forcing a red tint across my cheeks. the demands of hunting doesn't include cute lingerie. well, not usually. he seems unbothered by it, leaving a dash of appreciation for my confidence. i watch as he rummages his jeans and finds a condom. 

"never too careful," he’s still domineering on his knees. "now turn around," he guides my hips to press against his dick, and forces my chest and face back onto the wall. 

my fingers tap impatiently on the wall but the sound of his briefs being pulled down is some consolation. "can’t i see it?"

dean uses his knee to force my legs open. one of his fingers slips through my hole, gently prodding and caressing my innards. "stop talking."

i force a groan down. "Is little dean afraid I'm gonna laugh?" two fingers slide in and churn out a strangled gasp.

“why don't you tell me how little he is?" 

with that, he squeezes my ass and spreads it open, thrusting his cock deep inside of me. a litany of curses burst from the depths of my stomach and i nearly cry at how good it feels. there’s a moment of silence. a faint growl. it’s dean. he ruts forward, short thrusts filling me quickly. my act of quietude is slowly crumbling. i teeter along the edge of pain and pleasure. god, he's fucking big. 

"apologize," he orders.

my nails find themselves scratching the wall. "for what? you’re the asshole."

a swift pain materializes on my ass. i nearly draw blood from how hard i’m biting my lip. there’s another one, in the exact same spot, and my knees nearly buckle. he fucking spanked me.

"say it."

"bite me."

he twists my left arm behind my back, locking it in place with his fist. his other fist darts up and seizes around my throat, cutting off any air to my cells. this forces me to arch even further against him, and claw at his hand for air. his pace is punishing, pushing out strangled moans and raspy breaths. it isn't until he releases that i start to whimper uncontrollably. 

"you’re such a bitch," he clutches my breast, playing with the nipple. "always so fucking defiant and snarky," he moaned and the guttural sound he emits soon after sends my body into another fit of twitches.

my voice is broken from how vigorously he's using me. "god, you're so cocky. irritates me," his digits stream down my belly, toying with the area above my clit. "the smug comments," he thrusts, "the brow raises," he kisses my neck, "the smirks," he finally rubs at my bud, "you think you're so entitled." i can feel his grin through the veil of sex. 

“mm. i am."

there’s no disagreeing with him. the winchesters have been saving the world from demise for years now. everyone knows that. well, few people. who would've known he was such a dick, though?

"and the eyes," my head falls back against his shoulder. his next thrust pushes my entire front against the wall, my tits flush against the frigid rock. my eyes roll back at the angle and how much deeper he's hitting me. "i’d let you drown me in that green."

a playful nip at my ear shakes me from my fantasy. "that ain't an insult, baby," dean rasps. he stills himself. "turn around."

his cock is pushed inside me just as fast as it left. the loss of ground beneath my feet sends an excited tingle down my spine. each upward buck of his hips push whimpers into the space between us. we’re in our own world, until the idea of sam being kept up by us starts to annoy.

"you think we're being too loud?"

dean cocks his head and smirks. "we? it’s all you, sweetheart,” i scoff at the nickname. “i’ll shut you up.

dean nips at my breasts. we land in a tangled mess on the bed and before a thrilled moan can exit my mouth, dean’s palm smooths itself over my lips. he sits back on his haunches, rocking the bed as he fucks harder than before. i couldn’t tell if i had cum due to the overwhelming gesture. dean’s fingers slide past my lips, muffling my whimpers. my tongue glides across the padding of his fingers and all around. mustering the sweetest look, dean was biting his lip on sight. all i could see was his adam’s apple bobbing as he threw his head back and groaned with effort.

"i’m close," he whimpers, leaning in to embrace me with a tender kiss. he resorts to leaning on his elbows, nails scraping at my scalp as he pulls out and slams back in. i’m attempting to make some halfhearted jab at his ego when he yanks my head back and smears his tongue across my jaw. my hands find themselves pulling him deeper into my hole, squeezing onto his plump ass for dear life. 

it isn't hard to roll the both of us over. dean doesn't mind as i adjust myself over his lap. a supportive touch on my waist goes a long way in spurring my confidence. 

"huh, i like this," he sucks on his lip, positioning my hands on his chest. 

for the first time tonight, i take control of the situation. dean isn't the only one who can do it. the way he's looking up at me is insane, those forest eyes begging for more. i practice keeping the pace harsh for now, wanting to make him suffer just a little more. his hips are starting to stutter more consistently, and he bucks without warning. the way he's rubbing every part inside seems impossible. 

i shove my hips down and bounce just enough to keep his interest. he groans something about not being a tease. he's one to talk. shifting back and forth while we’re this desperate is agonizing. my hands pull at him to sit up and he complies eagerly. both of my hands rest behind my back, straining to support my weight as our bodies rut against each other. 

i barely notice the sheen of sweat on his skin, coating his chest and face. his freckles are so slight that i’ve never really seen them until now. it isn't difficult to see he's noticing things about me too. maybe it's the tiny scar from a run in with a table’s corner. or it's the speck of mole just below my right eye. 

"shit, i’m cumming," dean heaves forward, pushing his mouth into my neck. "oh, fuck," he noses at my tits as he plunges once more inside of me. "keep going," he grabs beneath my thighs and drags me up and down his cock.

claw marks run red on his chest, a result of how he's overworking my nerves. my body is wracking with twitches at how he's using me for his own pleasure. pretty soon Dean slows to a stop and pushes out of me. despite being exhausted, i whine at the loss. he seems damn pleased with himself. 

"did you cum?" defeated and unimpressed, i nod. there’s no use in lying to the famed Winchester. he shoots finger guns at me and rolls out of bed, snapping the condom off and chucking it into the bin. "get rid of that before sam sees it."

my brain speaks before i allow it to. "aren’t you gonna stay?"

he pulls up his underwear, grinning at my plead. fuck, he's nice to look at. "sorry, babe. not today; sam’s making me read up on warding signs to fortify the bunker."

my mouth forms a firm line. damn him. cuddling after sex is amazing, especially after the fuck we just had. "get out of my room, winchester."

he tucks his jeans and flannel under his armpit, approaching with that bowlegged swagger. a hand snakes across my cheek, gently stroking. lips meet mine and everything is okay. 

he tucks my hair behind my ear. "hey," his pointer finger tilts my chin up, "i’d like to do this again sometime."

it’s the first smile i crack in a while. to hear the famed winchester suggest for us to have mind blowing sex again was gold in itself. 

dean is halfway out the door before he peeks his head back in. "we should get angry at each other more often. the sex is better like that."

"shouldn’t be too hard, considering how big of a dickhead you are."

there’s another laugh before he finally leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> this one isn’t that great but enjoy it anyways ! feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
